


I'll follow the sound of my heart

by Liyi



Series: 00 line is the best! [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Coming of Age, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyi/pseuds/Liyi
Summary: Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin are arranged to be married. Huang Renjun and Lee Donghyuck are in the same situation.And despite the fact that things have already been laid out, their feelings begin to get in the way.Things start to change between the four childhood friends that they have to figure out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wanted this to be a one-shot, but I've decided to split this into two. 00 line is the best! Pls give them more love~  
> Title taken from my page bc I couldn't think of an appropriate title and that song deserves more love

The four of them are squashed onto the tiny couch in Jaemin's playroom that shouldn't be able to fit all of them, not even paying much attention to the movie playing when he brings it up.

"Hey guys?"

Nobody answers, mostly because they can't bother to, but Jaemin knows their all listening.

"The wedding date for me and Jeno has been set for March next year."

And suddenly two pairs of eyes are on him, while Jeno continues to zone out, having heard all this already.

Donghyuck's a bit surprised that it's been set so soon considering that they were only in their last year of high school, but since Jaemin's father has been in bad health lately, maybe that's why the wedding has been moved up so much.

"Hey Renjun, maybe we should ask my parents to set our wedding date for March of next year, we could have a double wedding." Donghyuck jokes, half-serious about the prospect because despite his denials, a double wedding with his best friends has always been one of his dreams.

Renjun thinks about it and how cringy it could turn out to be, but the mental image he pulls up isn't all that bad.

To be honest, Renjun hasn't really thought all that much about his marriage with Donghyuck; for him it's always just been a fact of life that he was going to end up with him. Like how the sky was blue.

And maybe it's because he's so used to it that even though he may not be in love with Donghyuck (not yet anyways) like how Jaemin and Jeno are head-over-heels for each other, but there was no one else he could imagine spending his life with.

Most people wouldn't be able to take his personality, with all the sass he gives out daily along with physical, often times slightly violent, affection. But not only does Donghyuck take it well, he throws it back full force.

So as he thinks about the image of them taking their vows side by side, he realizes that he likes the picture quite a bit and nods his head.

"Wait..." Renjun also realizes something else. "Does that mean that we're not actually going to move in together for college?"

It was something they had been planning ever since they were children, and the thought that it may not happen makes him a little sad.

"No, dad said it's fine. Besides, it's not as though much is going to change between us. His parents made me promise to wait until we were finished with college before we do anything." Jeno says, laughing a little at that memory.

With how over-protective Jaemin's parents were of him, you would think he was an omega. But he was actually a beta. Maybe it's because all his life Jaemin's been mistaken to be an omega instead.

People say it's because his scent is too sweet, his figure too slight, and his face too pretty to just be a _mere_ beta. Jeno finds it to be bullcrap how people put down betas like they aren't important.

"My parents never said anything to Renjun and I'm the actual omega." Donghyuck cuts in, sounding a little confused.

"That's because your parents know that Renjun is responsible and won't do anything to deflower you until it's appropriate." Jaemin snaps back.

Donghyuck frowns even deeper, "Sometimes I think my parents like Renjun more than me."

"Are you kidding me Hyuck? Of course they do." Jeno teases good-naturedly.

"You guys are all wrong. It's obvious that that they like Jeno best." Renjun argued back.

"Oh come on, all our parents like Jeno best. Unlike us, he's a goody-two-shoe."

"Hey! I take offense to that!"

They start to argue childishly over a topic that Renjun has lost track of, but it's fun.

It's how they have always done things, fighting and arguing the entire way and he wouldn't change it for the world.

\---

Jeno doesn't really know what he's doing here, and to be honest, he's more than a little lost amongst all the suits of the salon.

"Come on!" Renjun urges, and in his daze he notices that the boy had chosen several suits for him to try on.

It was a good decision to ask Renjun to follow him to choose his suit. He couldn't ask Jaemin since he was the groom, and Donghyuck had too big of a mouth to be trusted. Plus, he liked Renjun's style the best out of all of them.

So he obediently takes the suits and tries them on one by one as the Chinese boy examines how he looks.

Jeno isn't too sure how much time has passed until he finally sees Renjun's eyes light up on a particular suit.

"It's a good fit on you. And will match nicely with Jaemin since I'm sure he's going to go for white. Here." He moves up closer to adjust Jeno's tie, and suddenly he's far too close.

He can feel his heart pound away like a drum in his chest and Jeno silently prays Renjun can't hear it.

He doesn't know when this started, only that at some point he began to notice how his pulse would speed up around Renjun.

It's a different but similar kind of feeling to what Jaemin makes him feel in the way his heart would go warm and butterflies would flutter in his stomach.

And since Jeno can't keep a secret from Jaemin, the boy already knows. He still isn't quite sure how the younger feels about it, but he doesn't know how much longer he can hold himself back.

Especially when he sees Renjun's eyes flicker down to his lips for a moment before he blushes that pretty shade of pink and moves away awkwardly.

"So, do I look like I'm ready to get married?" He asks jokingly.

"A little bit, definitely not good enough for Jaemin though."

"What?!" Jeno exclaims in disbelief as Renjun smiles cheekily.

"What?" He mocks back. "No one's good enough for Jaemin."

Well- that was true he supposed. "That doesn't mean you can rub it in my face."

Renjun actually laughs, and Jeno can feel his lips mirroring his.

"Seriously though, why are you even preparing so early for? I'm pretty sure you'll be doing this again with your parents in tow a few months later."

The smile on his face fades a little. Jeno doesn't know how to say it, doesn't know if Renjun will understand.

He's preparing himself. Jeno knows he loves Jaemin, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have other people he loves that he will have to let go of when he's married.

One of which is staring him in the face, and he feels his breath catch as he tries to hold his emotions back.

"Why not? It's fun doing such things with you Junnie."

Renjun blushes again. "Yeah, it is."

Jeno hopes he isn't imagining it when he sees tears in the elder's eyes.

\---

Donghyuck thinks this could be the best day of his life.

Getting to gorge on free cake is the best thing that has ever happened to him.

When he looks over to Jaemin, he sees that the boy is enjoying himself just as much.

It's a good thing they saw the sign for free cake samples for couples even though they may not be one and that Jaemin likes giving couple gifts since the store said they needed to see the engagement ring.

"Oh wow, this cake is really good. Maybe we should get this bakery for the wedding." Jaemin gashes, cheeks full and looking a bit like a chipmunk.

"It's nice, but I prefer the vanilla sponge."

"Yeah, Jeno would also prefer the sponge as well." At the mention of his fiancée, Jaemin's face seems to fall a little.

"Is something wrong?" Donghyuck asks curiously, swallowing the last of the cake.

Jaemin had been in a bit of a funk the whole day, looking lost in thought and it was beginning to worry the omega.

"Do you think it's right? You know... the arranged marriage between me and Jeno?"

It mirrors the exact same questions that's been in his head. _Do you think it's right that you and Renjun are being forced together?_

It brings up insecurities that Donghyuck has long since tried to push down. He knows better than anyone that he's unworthy of the alpha. Too loud, too opinionated, just _too much_. Donghyuck has always been too much.

But he never expected the same thing to come out of Jaemin's mouth.

Kind, big-hearted Jaemin who wouldn't hurt a fly. The one who would cry along whenever he threw a tantrum as a child, his partner-in-crime that has never left him behind.

The brightest star in his eyes.

 _Why?_ "What do you mean by that Nana? Do you think your unworthy of Jeno or something like that? Because that's ridiculous Na Jaemin!"

"I don't mean it like that Hyuck." He tries to explain, to calm Donghyuck down. "What I mean is... We have always known that we were going to end up together, and... I don't know... I can't help feeling that it's because of this that we ended up falling for each other. I can't help thinking that maybe... maybe we were meant to be with other people, we just don't know it."

Donghyuck is dumb-struck. How could Jaemin think that? "Na Jaemin, all of those things don't matter. Jeno is in love with _you_ , that isn't going to change."

"How can you be so sure?" Jaemin asks, sounding so nervous that Donghyuck's heart drops.

"Is... Is Jeno ch-"

"No, no! God of course not!" The beta immediately denies, and the frantic look in his eyes is enough to convince him that his friend is telling him the truth.

"Then what is it that's gotten you so ratted Min?"

Jaemin sighs. "It's just... Jeno told me something the other day. He still loves me, it's just... _He thinks he's also in love with someone else."_

 _Wait what?!_ Donghyuck is absolutely shocked, but yet at the same time oddly calm, resigned almost.

He knows. He's always known unfortunately.

Donghyuck is much more observant than given credit for, something that he prides himself on. But there are things he wishes he never noticed, one of which is this.

He's always noticed that Jeno and Renjun are compatible, but never thought much of it since Jeno had Jaemin and Renjun had him.

Maybe he should have known that it wasn't enough.

Somehow along all the time they spent together, things changed. Looks filled with emotions unknown, touches became longer and the way they treated each other changed as well. It was obvious that Jeno and Renjun weren't the same.

Of course Jaemin would also notice. And all Donghyuck can do is stare up at him with stricken eyes.

The younger's eyes flutter away, brimming with tears that he valiantly tries to hold back.

"Do you think I'm being ridiculous? I-I mean... nothing has to change between me and Jeno. We still love each other. I think this has just... created things that we have to think about. We'll be fine. _Right?"_

The beta sounds so insecure that it breaks his heart and all Donghyuck does is nod his head, because he doesn't know what to say.

The omega just silently follows when Jaemin leaves the store, both lost in thought all the way home.

"Nana!" They both turn their head at the sound of the voice, seeing Jeno come up to them with Renjun in tow.

There's something in their faces that sets Donghyuck on edge. Jeno's smile is too tight, too forced, while Renjun looks dazed, lost in his own world.

He lets the two love birds do their thing while he goes over to the alpha, grabbing his arm as he pulled him along.

"We need to talk."

\---

"Is there something wrong?" Jeno asked, wrapping his arms tighter around Jaemin as they laid in his bed.

Jaemin wanted to scream out loud that something was wrong, but held himself back. It wasn't Jeno's fault for how messed up everything was, and he knew in the depths of his heart that the alpha loved him back just as much as he did.

It just so happened that Jeno had too big of a heart.

 _I do too..._ The thought creeped into his head before he banished it again.

"No, everything's fine." Jaemin lied, hoping that since Jeno wasn't looking at him he wouldn't be able to tell.

He felt the elder sigh, chest pressed up against his back.

Jaemin could sense the change in the atmosphere, the tension rising in the air.

"Okay then."

\---

"What is it Hyuck?" Renjun asked, confused by why the younger had pulled him into an alleyway.

Donghyuck gathered all his courage to look at the alpha. "How much do you like Jeno?"

He can tell that Renjun's shocked by the bluntness of his question, but what's even more telling is the fact that he can't reply.

"You like him a lot huh?"

He's not surprised, even though it _hurts_. It hurts a _lot._

"What are you going to do about it? Be an statue like you are now and never confess? That's cowardly of you Renjun!"

Donghyuck knows he's taken it too far when Renjun looks up at him with fiery eyes. Never touch a alpha's pride after all.

"Well what do you want me to do?! I don't want to hurt Jaemin, and even if he wasn't in the picture there's no way me and Jeno can ever be together. Alpha-alpha matches aren't accepted."

Donghyuck can only stare as something clicks in his mind. "That's why you never said anything? You better tell me the truth now Huang Renjun. Is it because I'm an omega that your with me?"

Donghyuck has always had a lot of fears, but his biggest one is being seen only for his status. For being an omega. The weak one that is going to let himself be walked all over. 

That's always been what's expected of omegas. That they'll do whatever they're told and frankly Donghyuck hates it. He hates that he's looked at weirdly whenever he does something deemed unacceptable. He though he had found a safe haven in his friends. Did he think wrong? 

_Does Renjun really see me that way?_

The alpha looks so stricken that he almost regrets asking. Has he taken it too far?

All his questions suddenly fly out of his head when he's pulled forward in Renjun's arms.

"Don't say that Hyuck... I... _I love you."_

Tears brim over his eyes that Donghyuck can no longer hold back. "Do you? Do you really?" He questions.

"Of course I do."

_No. You don't._

\---

Jaemin wakes up covered in sweat.

He can't quite remember the dream- no, nightmare he just had. Other than that Jeno was in it, along with Renjun and Donghyuck.

Somehow he knows what it was probably about.

_Why do you do this to yourself? Just admit it._ The tiny voice whispers in his head.

Jaemin ignores it like he does every single time and gets ready for school.

Usually he walks with the others, especially since they live in the same neighborhood, but he's woken up way too early and wants some alone time to himself to figure out his feelings.

Ever since what Jeno told him, his heart and mind has been sent spinning and hasn't recovered.

Jaemin has some things to figure out as well it seems.

So he takes the time to try to figure out what he feels.

"Nana!" He hears Donghyuck before he sees him, as the boy comes stomping through the door of their classroom.

He sits down in Jeno's chair that is right next to Jaemin, and the beta already knows that he's not going to get up no matter what they try.

This time it's appreciated.

"You okay?" The omega asks in a softer tone of voice, eyes warm.

Jaemin shrugs, eyes glancing over to Jeno and Renjun who are talking.

He doesn't know what his heart feels. Only he's starting to think that maybe it isn't pain.

He looks back down at Donghyuck, and breaks out into a small smile.

"Yeah, don't worry." Donghyuck seems to search for something in his eyes and was somehow pleased by what he saw because he broke into a big smile.

"Good." And Jaemin feels his own heart warm.

"What are you guys discussing over there?" Jeno asks curiously, and the two look over at him.

As Jaemin looks between his face and Renjun's, his smile grows wider.

Right, he knows what to do.

That night, he approaches his father in his study.

"What is it Jaemin?"

He doesn't think that the man will say no. Both his parents believe it's too early, it's just that his father had gotten seriously ill and thus they got scared into moving it up.

"I want to postpone my marriage to Jeno."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when you think things are getting better, they get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supposed to be a one-shot, this story grew legs and is running from me XD Let's see how it goes~
> 
> And warning!! Jeno has a panic attack so your uncomfortable don't read it.

Renjun can feel that something is different.

It's not just a feeling when he realizes that things seem different between Jeno and Jaemin.

There's a tension lingering in the air between them. Like a strain. Jaemin tries to act like everything is okay, but Jeno doesn't even seem to try as he keeps a dark face the entire time.

He lets it go on for a few days before he gets sick of it. Renjun corners Jaemin during their free practice.

"We need to talk. What's wrong with you and Jeno?"

He expects hesitance from the younger, but Jaemin only smiles sadly at him.

"I decided to postpone the wedding." 

Renjun's eyes go wide. "Why? Is it something that Jeno did? If he did anything to hurt you I-"

"No, no, no!" Jaemin denies immediately, a little annoyed. "Geez, both you and Donghyuck are so overprotective."

"Does that mean Donghyuck already knows?" Renjun asks. Is this why he questioned me about Jeno the other day?

If that's true then... was it his fault? Was he the one who was driving Jaemin and Jeno apart?

He can feel his heart pound in his chest, pumping fear all throughout his body because this is exactly what he _didn't_ want to happen.

All Renjun wants is for his friends to be happy, and if it means stepping back he will gladly do it. 

When he first realized he liked Jeno as more than just a friend, it was already clear that he would have to give him up.

Not only because of Jaemin, but because his family was traditional. They would never allow him to be with another alpha, and the one thing that scared him as much as losing his friends was disappointing his family.

He thought he had drawn a line between them, tried to step away, but it was evident that it was failing. 

_Was it my fault?_ Fear radiated off Renjun, so potent that Jaemin grew worried. 

"Don't blame yourself."  

Warm hands snap him out of his thoughts as he looks up at Jaemin. 

There's no resentment or blame in his eyes, and it only makes him want to cry more. God, why was he so weak?

"What...?" 

"I know what you're thinking Injunnie. Please don't blame yourself for this. Jeno and I... we still love each other, we just have things we need to figure out. We'll be fine."

 _Really?_ "Y-You don't blame me?"

"Of course not you giant crybaby." Jaemin softly wiped away his tears with the pad of his thumbs.

Looking up at the beta, Renjun thought he looked beautiful. His eyes shined and his lips curved into a small smile that he felt an urge to kiss.

_No! Don't think like that Huang Re-_

His thoughts adruptly cut off when Jaemin leaned up, planting a kiss to the side of his mouth.

Renjun felt his jaw drop a little as his heart sped up. He could see that Jaemin looked just as shocked.

"I-I'm sorry!" The beta apologized, flustered beyond belief.

Why did he do that? Why did he suddenly think that Renjun looked kissable? Why did his self-restraint suddenly disappear?! _Oh my god. Oh my god-_

"I'm so sorry!" Jaemin apologized again before running away, leaving the alpha standing there dumb-founded.

What just happened?

\---

Jeno turns, hurriedly walking from the scene he just saw.

Tears flood his eyes, and a small part of him wants to cry.

 _Why?_ Jeno had absolutely no right to cry. This whole situation was because of him, because he didn't know how to control his feelings.

If Jaemin needs time, he should give it. But why was it so _hard?_

Jeno and Jaemin has always been a pair. One couldn't be seen with the other, and to Jeno, Jaemin was the point around which his entire universe revolved.

 _No._ Jeno adruptly stops walking as a realization clicks in his brain.

His entire universe revolved around the three of them.

Donghyuck, Jaemin and Renjun.

The three most important people in his life.

If he had caused anything that would make them distance themselves from him, Jeno wouldn't know what to do.

He's always had them around him. And maybe at some point he had began to take them for granted, thinking that they would always be around.

But they won't.

Because they were _people._ People he could drive away with his actions.

_"I think I like Renjun."_

Maybe he shouldn't have said it. He should have just kept his mouth shut.

_Why would you tell Jaemin like that? Didn't you think he wouldn't like it? Did you think you were being brave? You were just being selfish._

_No, no I wasn't! I'm not selfish!_

"I'm not selfish. I'm not selfish. I'm not selfish." Jeno repeated to him, and his chest hurts and he can't seem to breathe properly.

Calm down, calm down. Stay calm. Just breathe.

"Breathe Jeno, breathe." His thoughts turn into a voice.

Donghyuck's voice.

"H-Hyuck." He stutters out, struggling to breathe properly. There's black spots dancing in his vision that makes him hard to see the other's face, but he can see the recently dyed bright red hair on the omega's head.

_"Why this shade Hyuck?"_

__

__

"Because it reminds me of the sun."

_"It reminds me of you."_

Jeno calms down, and as he looks around realizes that Donghyuck has dragged him into the bathroom.

"You okay?" Donghyuck asks worriedly. "You were having a pretty bad panic attack. You haven't had one in ages..."

Jeno's a little embarrassed.

It was true. It has been around two years ever since he has had a panic attack like earlier and he thought he had fully recovered.

It seems like that may not be completely true.

"Yeah I'm fine." He mutters out, looking up at the omega with wonder in his eyes.

Donghyuck is like the sun.

And sometimes getting too close can _burn._

\---

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" He asked again, watching as Jeno walked off towards home.

"I'm fine now Hyuck. Don't worry so much and get back home before it gets dark."

Donghyuck is more than a little puzzled.

Why had Jeno gone into a panic attack when he hasn't had one for ages?

It was scary and reminded him of the many times in the past he had to help Jeno through it.

Jeno has always suffered from bad anxiety. It was mainly because of his father; the man has always had high expectations of him, and the alpha strived to try to reach them.

The pressure was too much for him that he developed a panic disorder. 

But Jeno was good at hiding it under his pretty smile and kind nature. If it weren't for the fact that the three of them knew him so well, they probably wouldn't notice anything wrong.

This was the first time Donghyuck ever saw Jeno break down so badly. Maybe the stress of everything was finally getting to him.

It seemed as though everything was getting from bad to worse, and he wasn't sure what to do about it.

Ugh, Donghyuck just wanted to lock the three of them somewhere and make them talk it out.

 _Wait..._ A smile blossomed on his face.

Maybe that could work.

\---

Jaemin doesn't know why he's letting him do this.

"Donghyuck, where are you taking me?" He whined to the boy.

The beta had been planning on just staying in his room and freaking out under the blankets, but apparently Donghyuck wasn't going to let him do what he wants.

"Just follow me and you will understand."

"I know we're going to your house." Jaemin deadpans. "Why are you acting so serious?"

"That's because it is." 

The reply he gets confuses him even more as Donghyuck drags him into the house.

"Jeno, Renjun!" The omega yells out for the two alphas, who are sitting in the living room and waiting for whatever he has planned.

Okay, Jaemin is even more confused.

"What's going on?" He whispers to Donghyuck, unable to look the two other boys in the eye.

How can he after what he did? Jaemin knows he broke Jeno's heart when he told him that he wanted to postpone the wedding, and then went on to confuse Renjun with his kiss.

Really, right now all he wants to do is crawl under his blanket or get swallowed into a hole.

"Follow me." Donghyuck orders, and all three of them obediently follow him up to his room.

"Talk it out. You guys are not good at acting like everything's fine and dandy, and frankly I'm sick and tired of it." With that, he closed the door behind him and they heard a click.

"I've locked the door as well so you can't escape. Get your crap dealt with!" 

Jaemin couldn't help but feel a little amused at Donghyuck's methods and turned to face the other two.

Renjun sat on the edge of the bed, while Jeno took the chair.

"So... are we actually going to listen to Donghyuck?" He asked.

"It's not as though we're going to be let out until we do. Heck, I'm pretty sure that Hyuck will forget that we're even up here." Renjun replied.

Jaemin and Jeno both laughed before quickly turning serious.

"We really should listen to Hyuck's advice and sort things out between us." Jeno says, sounding serious. 

"Jaemin?" Renjun calls out, gathering his courage, and when the beta looks up, he can see the questions in the older boy's eyes.

"What happened the other day..." He trailed off, face blushing red. "Why did you do that?"

Jasmin hesitates to reply. He doesn't know how to reply. But... 

"I don't know." He admits. "I don't know why I did it. To be honest ever since Jeno told me he liked you I've had to do a lot of soul-searching."

Jaemin remembers. He remembers the first time he met Jeno and was told he was to be married to him. He remembered not being that interested in him, other than the fact that he had the crane toy that he had wanted for ages.

How ironic.

"Ever since we were young, we have always known who we were to get married to. I suppose knowing... didn't do any good for me. I tried to hold myself back from liking anyone, because I knew what would happen. I was so relieved when I realized I liked Jeno, and that he liked me back." 

"I tried so hard to hold myself back, that I ignored everything except Jeno. So when he told me, I needed to re-evaluate. I realized that I was just too focused on Jeno, that I didn't realize my feelings for other people."

Jaemin glances over at Renjun, who once again looked slack-jawed. He finds it cute.

"I'm still not sure what I'm feeling. But... I think I like you too Renjun."

Renjun splutters for an answer. "I-I-I... I like you too!" 

He yells the answer out loud, and from downstairs they can faintly hear Donghyuck yell back a: "FINALLY!"

Jeno is slightly stunned by all that's happening. Is this actually true? Is this really not a dream?

To make sure, he pinches himself on the arm, only to let out a screech of pain. This wasn't a dream.

Both Renjun and Jaemin look over at him with amused, vaguely annoyed expression.

"Really Jeno? Did you have to do that right in the middle of an important moment?" Jasmin cocks an eyebrow at the alpha.

"I was just making sure this isn't a dream..." He mutters out in embarrassment, his face going red.

"Aw, you look so cute Jeno-ah." Renjun teases.

"Yeah he does doesn't he?" Jaemin joins in, laughing when Jeno glares at them cutely.

"Why are you guys already ganging up on me?" He whined.

"It's fun. You would be in more trouble if Donghyuck was here." 

As if summoned by the mention of his name, suddenly they could hear sirens blasting outside.

The three looked at each other before approaching the window.

They had climbed out of this window multiple times before. It led out to a roof where they jump down to the porch.

As they carefully landed on the ground, Renjun who was the first to climb out quickly went around to the front of the house.

"Hyuck!" He called out worriedly. The omega was standing in front of a police officer, body turned away from him. Not being able to see the younger's face worried him.

Why would police officers be showing up at Donghyuck's house?

"Hyuck?" He got closer, gently lying his hands on the boy's shoulders. Startled Donghyuck turned to him, and Renjun was shocked to see tears flowing down the younger's cheeks.

"Renjun-ah." His voice cracked, and immediately the alpha wrapped the boy into a hug.

"Everything's going to be fine. Everything's fine." He muttered, praying that his words were true.

While Renjun was trying his best to comfort the crying Donghyuck, Jeno and Jaemin approached a police officer.

Since it was a small town, they recognized the boys.

"Sir, what's going on?" Jeno asked.

"Your friend will really need you guys to support him right now kid."

_"His mother just died in an accident."_


	3. Chapter 3

Jeno wasn't sure what to do.

He checked himself out in the mirror, more out of nerves than anything else since he was sure nobody would pay attention to what he looked like.

This was his first time attending a funeral.

You would think that Jeno would have attended funerals before, but his grandparents died before he was even born and his mother...

He had been too young to attend.

"Do I look okay?" He nervously asks, turning towards Jaemin who was adjusting his own suit.

"You look fine. Why are you so nervous?"

"Well... It's _Donghyuck."_

Out of all people it was Donghyuck who had his world upside down.

The three of them knew best how much the omega loves his mother. His father never cared much for the pair, only really seeing Donghyuck as an object that he could use to expand his business.

That was how he had ended up in an arranged marriage with the Huang family. One of the biggest companies in China.

Donghyuck had really hated Renjun when they first met, even though he had gotten along well enough with Yukhei, the previous Huang heir.

Jeno thought it was because Donghyuck felt comfortable with getting married to Yukhei, and that Renjun made him feel things that he never thought he would.

But he had warmed up to the shy alpha soon enough, and the rest was history.

They were eleven back then.

It was probably because of this that was the reason why Donghyuck was so insecure about being an omega. If he had been an alpha he would have been more useful, or that was what he had thought.

Jeno still thinks that from time to time the younger boy still has such thoughts.

The only person that loved him for who he was was his mother. A fellow omega, she had been forced into the marriage with his father, and hadn't wanted the same fate for her child, but was too weak to do anything against it.

Donghyuck adored her with all of his being. And now that she was gone, it must feel like the world has gone off-kilter.

Jeno could see it for himself when he saw Donghyuck for the first time in two days at the funeral.

He looked pale with red-rimmed eyes and a deaden expression. His father wasn't even there; that was how little he actually cared.

But Jeno also noticed that someone else was missing.

 _Where's Renjun?_ He wondered, not spotting the Chinese alpha anywhere.

Jeno had heard rumors from others that his grandfather had been displeased by the news of Mrs Lee's death and was forbidding Renjun from going anywhere.

The elderly man was traditional. Stuck in his ways was a better way to put it in his opinion.

Jeno sighed. He really hoped nothing was wrong with Renjun.

"I will go talk to Donghyuck." Jaemin left his side. It was better that it was the beta. Jeno was no good at comforting people, and being in this place was making him feel suffocated.

So Jeno stepped outside for a moment to take in fresh air. As he looked over all the people filtering in and out from the funeral hall, he noticed that none of Mrs Lee's friends were even there.

All of them were people that knew Donghyuck's father and couldn't care less about his wife.

 _She doesn't deserve this._ Donghyuck's mother had been such a good person, she even treated Jeno like her own son even though there was no need to, and yet she was still getting disrespected at her own funeral.

Jeno had to look away in an attempt to not get angry, only to lock his eyes on Donghyuck's father finally arriving.

He wasn't alone though.

Jeno pushed himself off the wall he had been laying against, taking in the sight of the tall male standing next to him. He took in the scent of mustard and wet grass.It was an odd combination, one that was off-putting.

An alpha. Usually Jeno wouldn't be bothered, but there was something about _this_ alpha that set him on edge.

There was something familiar about him.

It wasn't until the both of them walked past him that Jeno finally realized what it was.

He turned, staring at the male's back in surprise.

"Yukhei hyung?" He called out, and suddenly the alpha stopped walking.

_Oh no._

\---

"Donghyuck? Please come out." Jaemin begged.

There was no answer in response, making the beta sigh. Donghyuck had been unresponsive like this for days now. Not that Jaemin could blame him for it, he just wished he wouldn't do this to himself.

"At least take the food once I leave okay? You haven't eaten in a while and that isn't healthy for you." He adviced before finally leaving.

"Hyuck?" Jeno asked as Jaemin walked down the stairs.

He shook his head, plopping down into the alpha's lap.

"No use. He won't come out. If only Renjun was here... He would know what to do."

Jeno agreed. Renjun always did know how to deal with Donghyuck best. But right now he wasn't here.

"Donghyuck still doesn't know yet right?"

"No. I'm too afraid to tell him. If he finds that Renjun was taken to China... I don't know how he will react."

Jaemin still couldn't believe it. He didn't think things could change so quickly.

Renjun had been brought back to China by his parents. It came as such a shock when Jeno told him after he had noticed a male alpha that he had never seen before at the funeral.

When he came right up to Donghyuck and introduced himself as Yukhei, he had been surprised that the boy he once knew grew up so well.

Yukehi had been a ball of sunshine as a child, unintentionally hilarious with his broken use of Korean. They had all been sad when he had run away, but it was because of it that they met Renjun.

Jaemin knew he should see it as a good thing that Renjun went back. The alpha would no longer be forced be have to take over the company, which they knew wasn't what he wanted to do, but at the same time...

"I don't want him to go." He admitted softly, holding Jeno closer.

"Me too, but he deserves to do what he wants."

"But he wouldn't have just left us here like this." Jaemin replied, and it was like something clicked in his brain. "There's no way Renjun would have left like that. Think about it, auntie just passed away and we finally got everything cleared between us, there's no way he would have left. Not willingly at least." He blurted, brain working faster than his mouth.

"Nana..." It was clear that Jeno already knew by the guilty look on his face.

"Yah! Why did you not tell me when you first realized?!" He demanded, hitting the alpha. If he already knew, he should have told him immediately.

"Nana, you know we can't get Renjun back. Not right now with the condition Hyuck's in. If I told you, you would have demanded to go to China to get him back."

Jaemin couldn't argue against that, but the whole thing didn't settle right with him. "If Renjun really was forcefully taken back to China, we can't just let it happen. There must be some way to get in contact with him."

They had tried his phone number, but it had already been disconnected.

"I've asked Yukhei hyung to help us get in contact with Renjun. But he said it could take some time."

"Yukhei?" Jaemin repeated in disbelief. "I don't trust him. I know we were all friends as kids, but he's hiding something. I know he is."

Jeno couldn't help but agree. Renjun's grandfather wouldn't have just let him go because of his parents. There was no way that was possible with how stubborn he was. He wanted an heir to take over the business, so he must have been given some kind of fail-safe to let Renjun go so easily. That was where Yukhei came in.

But the thing was, Yukhei had been the one who ran away to god-knows-where, so why would he willingly return so easily? And why would his grandfather be so willing to take him back?

There was something off about this whole thing.

\---

"Renjun, your _home."_

"No I'm not! Ma, _please. _Let me go back." He begged, tears falling down his face.__

His mother looked so confused as to why her precious son would want to return to South Korea. 

Renjun could understand why. He had been dragged off, kicking and screaming the first time. 

__He had always known that his parents had cut some kind of deal with his grandfather to allow them to be together._ _

__After all, his father was a beta, and that made him, in his grandfather's eyes, unworthy of his only daughter no matter how hard he tried._ _

__He was ten when he was first told what the deal was, after growing curious why his surname was different from the rest of his family._ _

__Apparently they had agreed that their first alpha child was to raised by his grandfather in exchange for his blessings while all their alpha children were to be given the Huang surname. His parents had agreed believing that they wouldn't have an alpha, after all the chances were low with a beta-omega pairing._ _

__At first it had worked. Kun, his eldest brother, came out a beta, followed by Sicheng who was an omega. After that their luck ran out._ _

__They had his older brother Yukhei, an alpha who was taken to South Korea at the age of six where their grandfather resided, then they had him. Since Yukhei was already designated as the heir, he had been left alone for the majority of his childhood._ _

__Until one day bodyguards stomped his house and took him from his parents._ _

__It had been very traumatic for a young child. And ever since he had been terrified of his grandfather._ _

__But South Korea wasn't all that bad. It was where he met Donghyuck, Jeno and Jaemin._ _

__He had to return to them no matter what._ _

"Ge?" Renjun heard his little brother, Chenle call out as he opened the door. 

__After their argument, his mother had left the room and locked the door. Renjun knew if he tried hard enough, he could already escape, but he didn't want to leave his family again without explanation._ _

__He wanted them to understand._ _

__"Lele." He turned around to greet the omega with a smile._ _

__Chenle grew up a lot, he had been so young the last time Renjun saw him. But now he was seventeen and as tall as him._ _

__It was odd to see._ _

__"What were you and ma arguing about?" He asked curiously._ _

__Renjun didn't know how to answer. "It's... complicated."_ _

__"Does it have to do with your friends?"_ _

__He looked up at the boy surprised. "I eavesdropped a little on your conversation. You must be really close huh?"_ _

__"... Yeah, we are. I don't want to leave them." He muttered. Would his brother understand? Renjun wasn't sure._ _

__"I could help you?" Chenle offered uncertainly, making the older boy look up at him._ _

__"What do you mean?"_ _

__"I'm going on an exchange program to South Korea in a few days. I could find your friends for you."_ _

__Renjun immediately brightened. "You would do that for me?"_ _

__Chenle smiled bashfully. "Of course. Your my ge after all. I'm also planning on visiting Xuxi ge as well, I can barely remember what he even looks like..."_ _

__The mention of their older brother lowered his mood. Renjun could also barely remember what he looked like as well, since he left when Renjun was only five._ _

__He still wished that they hadn't had to meet again like that._ _

_"Xuxi ge?" He called out in shock._

_Was- was it actually him?_

_Renjun wasn't sure. The alpha in front of him was tall, intimidating almost if it weren't for the large puppy-like grin on his face. The exact same smile he remembered._

_"Renjun-ah."_

_"It really is you..." Immediately he went up to the elder, and hit him in the chest._

_He felt angry. He felt so, so... "Where did you go? Did you know how hard ma and ba tried to look for you? We even thought that maybe you were dead."_

_Yukhei's smile vanished. "I'm sorry di di, I will explain this all to you later. For now, can't you just be happy that I'm back?"_

And Renjun was happy. And things went downhill. 

Suddenly he was being sent back to China, and before he could even comprehend it he was on a plane back to his home country. 

The only comfort he got was that Yukhei had promised that this wouldn't last long. 

But now here he was, a week later with no signs of escape in sight. 

There was no way he was going to not take Chenle's offer. 

"Let me give you their address. Oh! And can you let me borrow your phone? Ma took mine away." 

Chenle cocked a brow. "Are you going to try to call them? Do you know how expensive that's going to do?" 

Renjun rolled his eyes. "I'll pay you back. Lend me your phone. Please?" 

He groaned but gave in, handing his brother his phone. 

Quickly Renjun called Jaemin. 

"Yes-" 

"Nana!" He greeted happily at the sound of the beta's voice. 

"Renjun?!" Jaemin yelled back in shock, nearly deafening him. "Are you using someone else's phone? What happened to you? We tried so many times to call but it said the phone number was disconnected." 

"I can explain this all to you later, but first how's Hyuck?" 

"He's... not fine. He's taking it hard, he hasn't come out of his room for days and I'm really worried about him. I- _what are you doing?!"_ Jaemin cut himself off, sounding both worried and angry. 

"Min? What happened?" 

"You can't just barge in like that! Hyuck needs time! Renjun I'm sorry but I'll call you back later okay?-" 

And like that Jaemin hang up, leaving Renjun confused and worried. 

\---

Donghyuck could hear it. 

__He could hear an argument forming outside his door. Jaemin was loudly protesting against his father barging into his room, but really, when has his old man ever listened._ _

__"You better get up Lee Donghyuck!" He demanded upon finally entering the room. "Don't be so weak!"_ _

___Weak._ Donghyuck hated that word. He had been called that so many times growing up, all because he just happened to be born an omega._ _

__He was supposed to be an alpha. Everybody thought he would be an alpha, and he disappointed all of them._ _

__"I don't care." He muttered, pulling the blanket over him in an bid to make everything disappear._ _

__His father wouldn't allow it, grabbing the blanket and throwing it onto the floor. Harshly he pulled Donghyuck to his feet, making him winch as pain shot up his arm._ _

__"Your hurting him!" Jaemin called out from the doorway, pushing past the bodyguards to go to Donghyuck._ _

__"Stay out of this Na Jaemin. For your own good." His father warned, and Jaemin nearly cowered as the alpha released an overload of pheromones that nearly brought him to his knees._ _

___Where is Jeno when you need him?_ He thought to himself._ _

__"Nana, I'll be fine." Donghyuck muttered, trying to defuse the situation. "It's fine. Abeoji won't hurt me."_ _

__"How can you be so sure?" Jaemin argued back quietly, but before he could do anything, the omega moved to his father's side._ _

__"Go get ready, we'll be meeting important people later. And you," He turned his attention to the beta. "I don't appreciate you butting in. Throw him out."_ _

__Nodding his head, Donghyuck obediently followed his father, watching as Jaemin was walked to the front door by the bodyguards._ _

___I'll be fine._ He hoped his gaze conveyed his thoughts when the younger turned back to look at him one last time before the door was shut in his face._ _

__Time seemed to pass in a blur as Donghyuck was prepared to meet the important people._ _

__His father never took him along on business meetings, so this must be some kind of personal meeting. But why?_ _

__Why would Donghyuck be required to meet them as well?_ _

__His heart was pounding away in his chest as he sat in the chair, waiting for the guests to arrive._ _

__They were in a private room in the restaurant of some five-star hotel, and he felt out of place among the glamor of the place._ _

__Donghyuck much preferred being at Jaemin's house, wearing whatever he wants and just hanging out together. It was the comfort he could never get from his own family._ _

__When the guests finally arrived, Donghyuck noticed that it was a mother-son pair. The mother, clearly an alpha, was beautiful and her son took after her features, except that he smelled like a beta._ _

__"Hello." He greeted shyly, sitting down across from Donghyuck. The boy looked around the same age as him actually._ _

__"Why don't you introduce yourself darling?" His mother urged as the boy flushed red. It was cute._ _

__"I-I'm Lee Minhyung. I prefer going by Mark though. Nice to meet you."_ _

__"I'm Lee Donghyuck, nice to meet you too."_ _

__The women smiled at him, and when he looked at her eyes, Donghyuck could tell it was genuine._ _

__"Now, why don't we get down to business?" His father said, and it set him on edge._ _

__What was this meeting for? He looked over at Mark, who looked... sad, like something was about to happen that he didn't want._ _

"Donghyuck, meet your new _fiance."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second last chapter. This is a filler chapter so be warned.

Out of all things, Donghyuck wouldn't have expected this.

"What?" He uttered in complete shock, turning to face his father. "Are you serious?"

"I am. And don't be so rude Lee Donghyuck. Don't question my decisions."

He felt anger flood through him as he stared at his father. His unrepentant father who never cared at all about his mother.

 _"No!"_ He spitted out angrily, standing up from his chair. "I'm not marrying him."

 _"Lee Donghyuck."_ His father uttered his name, and he could hear the warning in it.

The warning to back down.

_Not this time._

"I'm not just some object you can trade to whoever you want! I'm not going to just do as you say like some puppet!"

He glanced over at the other side of the table. Mark looked relieved, it seems like he doesn't want this just as much as he does.

"I hope you two will have a good evening." He bowed politely to the two guests before leaving the table.

"Lee Donghyuck, this is your last warning, if you won't listen, I'll have no choice but to force you." His father warned darkly, and he could feel his eyes piercing into his back.

Donghyuck scoffed. "Abeoji, do you think I really care?"

With that he left the building. His body was trembling on the way out, trying not have to cry. 

He loved his father. But he has never cared for Donghyuck, and it pained him extremely, because his father was all he had left, and now he didn't have him anymore.

"Hyuck!" As he was hurrying down the street, suddenly he could hear Jeno's voice shout out his name.

"Hyuck?" The alpha turned him around, eyes kind and filled with worry. With warmth.

Right. How could he have forgotten? 

Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin.

The three people who cared for him without restraint. The three people he could always relay on. The ones who would always have his back.

_How could I have forgotten about you guys?_

"How did you find me?" He chocked out.

"I have a pretty good nose. Followed your scent all the way here." Jeno explained.

Right, Donghyuck had forgotten. His scent. His scent of peach and lavender.

Just like his mother's, people would say.

And Donghyuck could finally feel tears well up in his eyes.

"Oh no, oh no." Jeno panicked. "Jaemin!" He called out for the beta who had gone inside the hotel to look for the omega.

"Why are you crying?" Jaemin immediately asked upon seeing the pair of them, going to wipe Donghyuck's tears.

"I-I don't want to be around abeoji anymore. _Please._ I don't want to be around him." He pleaded in despair.

"Okay, that's fine. We'll take you to my house for a while and figure things out. Jeno, get a cab." Jaemin ordered, and the alpha dashed to flag a cab down as they waited.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jaemin could spot a person watching from just behind Donghyuck.

He had soft brown hair, large eyes and high cheekbones. Quite cute actually, if it weren't for the serious expression on his face.

If it weren't for the fact that he could smell that the other was a beta, Jaemin would have been more alarmed.

"Come on, let's go." Jeno returned, and they ushered the omega in the cab.

When Jaemin turned back to look, the beta was still there watching.

\---

"Ge!" Chenle entered Renjun's room without warning, this time holding his laptop.

God, how he was able to just waltz into his room so easily?

"Lele, I don't have time to deal with you." He snapped out of frustration. It had been hours since his phone call with Jaemin and so far the beta hasn't picked up his phone again.

Even though Renjun was sweet and mild-mannered, he was still an alpha and losing his temper wasn't good. Especially when he saw his little brother flinch.

He softened. "I'm sorry. What is it?" He apologized, trying to change the topic.

"Oh! I just got an email from an unknown sender. It's odd because the person mentions that he knows Xuxi ge! I don't know what else it says since the rest is in Korean and I'm not good enough in the language."

"Let me look at it." Renjun demanded, the boy handing the laptop to him.

His eyes scanned over the words of the email.

_Hi. You may not know who I am, but I know you. I'm Mark Lee. I know your brother, Yukhei._

_Your probably wondering why, but I don't have time to explain to you our history. This email is to explain to you why he's doing what he's doing._

_You don't need me to remind you, you know better than I do what will happen since Yukhei has become the heir once again._

_But no matter what you may think, he isn't doing this out of greed or jealously. No, he's still as sweet and big-hearted as when he was a child._

_He's doing this because he loves me._

_Yeah, I know. A bit of a shock. Yukhei is doing this because of me._

_I don't think you know, but Lee Donghan, Donghyuck's father, wants to marry me off to him._

_Your family has been going through troubles lately. There's been internal disputes among the board of members over the heir. You, formerly._

_Lee Donghan doesn't like it, and ever since meeting my mother, has had his eye on him marrying his son instead._

_He thinks it would be better, since the ML company is very international, and has broken into the Chinese market. Plus, since there's only the two of us, no internal disputes as well._

_Both me and Yukhei don't want that, so my mother cut a deal with him. If he takes over the Huang corporation, I'll be able to marry him._

_So even though I'm 'engaged' to Donghyuck, there's a very low probability of the marriage happening._

_Especially since he's firmly against it. Our first meeting just took place and he stomped out not even ten minutes in._

_Donghyuck's quite brave to go against his father. While my mother distracted Lee Donghan, I followed after and saw two other boys, a beta and a alpha talking to him._

_Na Jaemin and Lee Jeno if I remember correctly. You all seem quite close._

_Donghyuck's probably going to be spending some time with them, so there's no need for worry yet._

_I will be updating you through your brother's email since your electronics have all been taken away._

_If you happen to need to call, here's my number: 9373819_

_Good luck._

"Ge? What does it say?" Chenle asked once Renjun seemed done reading.

"I need to go to South Korea right now." He stated numbly as he got up.

Renjun was angry. Pissed beyond measure.

Donghyuck was to marry someone else? How ridiculous. Renjun didn't consider himself possessive, but no way was he going to let someone else take him away.

_Donghyuck is mine._

"Ge! Calm down. You can't get angry. Please, stay calm!" Chenle tried to stop him as he stomped outside, unwilling to listen.

His head was filled with thoughts of Donghyuck, and he could feel his wolf egging him on to go crazy.

_He's mine. He's mine. He's mine._

"Renjun?" Kun and Sicheng's attention turned to him, and his oldest brother flinched at what he saw.

Renjun's eyes had turned red. Completely red.

"Please calm down!" Chenle urged, afraid to touch him and accidentally set him off in this state.

"Renjun." Kun got up, but he wouldn't be able to do anything to stop the boy even if he tried.

And was it just him or was the room hot? Like, _really_ hot.

And the world went black.

\---

"What's going on?" Donghyuck uttered weakly, sweating heavily.

He thought things would get better upon reaching Jaemin's house, but on the way over he began feeling unwell and by the time they got off, Donghyuck could barely move.

 _38.5 degrees... Why is his temperature so high?_ Jaemin wondered worriedly.

"Hyuck, I think we have to take you to a hospital." 

Donghyuck groaned, "I don't want to."

"You have no choice. I'll get Jeno."

Jaemin headed out of the room where the anxious alpha was waiting.

Jeno was acting a bit strangely. He was very fidgety and his entire body shook like he was cold, except there was a light sheen of sweat on his face.

When he reached out to touch him, the boy flinched and let out a low growl that shocked Jaemin.

"Jeno, what's wrong?" He asked. It can't be that both Donghyuck and Jeno had fallen ill right?

"I-I'm fine." The boy gritted out, clearly _not_ fine. And since Jaemin was stubborn, he didn't listen and reached out again.

Jeno snapped his head up, baring his teeth. But what shocked him most was his eyes.

They had gone completely red.

"Oh... _Oh."_ Jaemin muttered, backing away.

Donghyuck... Donghyuck had gone into _heat._

It was the only explanation for Jeno's off behavior.

Now, since Jaemin was a beta, he didn't have heats or ruts, but he still learned a bit about wolf biology and knew that it was too early for Donghyuck to have gone into heat. 

And now it seemed to be affecting Jeno for some reason, which was also _really_ bad.

Oh god, oh god. Jaemin panicked. "Just ah... s-stay here! I'll go call the hospital- and don't you dare go into Donghyuck's room you hear me Lee Jeno!? If you do I'll kill you! Well- not really, but you get the point! _Stay here."_

Jeno let out a pained smile, dropping to the floor as a sign of obedience as he waited for the beta to call the hospital.

While waiting, he let his mind wander back.

_"What is it you want?" He asked Yukhei bluntly._

_Jeno had asked to meet him, leaving Donghyuck in the care of Jaemin for the moment because he just couldn't figure out what was going on._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Hyung, don't treat me like an idiot."_

_Yukhei let out a small smile, looking away from him to look out at the waters of the lake beneath them. "I just want to protect my love. That's all there is to it."_

_Jeno's eyes went wide, "L-Love?!"_

_"Yeah... You can understand that right? I don't have to let go of him because of silly reasons such as us not being of the same status. I... I can't do that to him, I can't do that to myself." Yukhei pleaded, and Jeno wasn't sure what to do._

_"What about protecting your love requires you to banish Renjun back to China?" He asked, still unsure._

_"Now, that isn't what I'm doing. As soon as my plan is done he can come back whenever he likes."_

_"Well then what is this plan of yours?"_

"Jeno? Jeno?" Everything felt foggy, but Jaemin's voice cuts through clearly. 

"Nana..." 

"I'm here Jeno, I'm here." 

Ugh, why was everything so bright? _Too_ bright. And his body... It felt like he was burning from the inside 

"What's happening?" 

"Donghyuck went into heat, and it triggered you going into rut." 

"Hyuck?" Jeno gritted out. 

"He's... fine. I can't stay in here for too long though, the doctors say it won't be safe for me. There's nothing that can be done to stop your rut, so you will just have to fight through it. I'm sure you can do it Jeno." 

With that, Jeno could tell that Jaemin left. 

Great. He was all on his own now. 

\---

Jaemin sat anxiously waiting outside the room. 

What was happening? First Renjun was taken back to China, Donghyuck went into heat and triggered Jeno's rut as well and- It was all getting to be too much for him. 

Why was his life being turned upside down? 

"Na Jaemin?" He looked up at the voice, only to see a face that he wished would just disappear. 

"Your the guy from the hotel." His voice came out cold, causing the other beta to flinch a little. 

"Y-Yes. I'm here to see how Donghyuck is doing..." 

Jaemin raised a brow. "Donghyuck got taken away by his father to another hospital. Mr Lee doesn't want us anywhere near him." 

The boy seemed a little stunned, and it was at this moment that another boy stumbled into the hallway. 

"Lucas." The beta greeted Yukhei. 

_What?_ Jaemin was confused, especially so when Yukhei leaned down and grabbed the boy's hand. 

He sighed. What was even the point in attempting to figure anything out right now? 

"What do you want? I don't want to deal with you Yukhei." He stated coldly. 

The elder seemed a little shocked by his behaviour. Jaemin would be as well, but at this point he just didn't want to deal with him anymore. 

"I just wanted to ask how Jeno and Donghyuck were doing." When the other boy leaned in, Yukhei's eyes widened as though he had been told something. 

"Yukhei hyung, I really don't want to dislike you. So can't you just.... leave us alone? Ever since you came, you keep messing things up for us." Jaemin pleaded. 

He was quickly growing tired. He wanted to do something. Anything. But he couldn't, and that was hurt the most. Having to be subjected to the choices of another person made him feel... _useless._

"I'll.... I'll leave you alone." Yukhei muttered sadly, head down as he left. 

The beta stayed put, unsure of what to do. 

"Aren't you going to leave too?" Jaemin asked. 

The boy hesitated, eyes shaking. "Yukhei, he really doesn't mean anything bad." 

"I know he doesn't. The big goof hasn't changed from when we were kids. He's only doing this because of you." 

It was more a statement than a question, because that was the only explanation that made sense in Jaemin's head. 

"He must love you a lot. That's why he's willing to go so far." 

The beta hanged his head. "I know... But I'm not here about that. It's about... Renjun." 

Renjun? "What about him?" Jaemin asks. 

Don't tell him he has to worry about that boy too. 

"He's on the fastest plane back to South Korea." 

Wait what?! "R-Really?! What happened?" He can feel his heart pound away in his chest as the other beta nods his head. 

"He's probably at the airport, waiting for his flight. You should decide whether you want to meet him or not." The boy adds. 

Jaemin stares at him a while in shock before finally choking out a, "Thanks." Not sure what else to say. 

He felt awkward around the boy, having just gotten angry with Yukhei who he strongly suspected to be his boyfriend. "By the way.... what's your name? I'm Na Jaemin." 

The boy broke into an easy smile that lit up his entire face. "Call me Mark. I'm older than you by a year." 

"Oh, just like Yukhei hyung. Well... thank you... Mark hyung." 

Mark smiles, "Don't thank me. We're the ones that got you guys into this mess." 

Mark turns around, about to find Yukhei, but hesitates at the last moment to say something. 

"You know, you guy have something special between you four. Something me and Yukhei can't even compare to. No matter how tough things can get, hold onto each other and I'm sure you will be fine. 

With that, Mark turned to leave. 

Jaemin goes back to staring at the ceiling. 

Something special huh? 


	5. Chapter 5

Renjun might be a little crazy to say this, but there was something different in the air.

He had a huge smile on his face as he walks through the airport, Chenle by his side.

He almost can't believe it. His parents allowed him to go back to South Korea.

After he had lost his temper and unleashed his wolf, he had woken up in a hospital. The doctors told him that for some reason, he had nearly gone into rut, but they managed to stop it.

His parents had been so worried, but the only Renjun could think about was the boys.

"Ma, ba, I really want to go back." He begged one last time, and it finally made them give in.

"You four must really love each other to go so far. I'll give you my blessings." His father had added unnecessarily, but it made something click in Renjun.

_The four of us._

"Thanks ba." He smiled.

Now here he was in Incheon airport. Chenle was somehow allowed to tag along with his magical skills of persuasion.

"Renjun!"

He heard a faint voice calling out to him, and he snapped his head in that direction, not even bothering to wait for his brother as he runs to find Jaemin.

"Nana!" The beta runs straight into his arms, and the weight of him has never felt so comforting.

"I-I thought y-you would never come back Junnie. I was so scared and then, then things started going out of control. A-And Jeno and Donghyuck are unwell and- _I'm really glad to have you back."_

The boy begins to cry into his shoulder, and it sinks in just how hard they must have had it while Renjun was gone.

"It's okay now... We can figure things out together." 

"Okay, okay." Jaemin uttered, forcing himself to calm down. "Jeno, he's in the hospital."

"Hospital? Why?" Renjun asked alarmed.

"It would be better if you see it in person."

"Ge? I'm still here." Chenle pointed out.

"Oh, is that your younger brother Renjun?" Jaemin asked, turning his attention to the young boy.

"Yeah, this is Chenle. Chenle, this is Renjun."

The omega happily greets the beta. "Ge talks about you a lot." He says in near-perfect Korean.

"Really? What does he say?"

"He-"

"That you don't need to know Nana. Now, why don't we leave this busy airport first huh?" Renjun distracted him, giving his brother a warning look that Chenle only chuckles at.

They get off at the hospital while the car brings Chenle and their luggage back to Jaemin's home.

The beta had told him on the way about what had happened with Jeno and Donghyuck and Renjun was very worried.

"Here." Jaemin stopped just in front of a door. There was no windows, nothing that could tell them what was going on inside.

Renjun sighed, bringing his hand up to touch the door. "He's right here. But yet we can't even go inside to see him..."

Jaemin swallowed away the lump in his throat. "He's tough, he will make it through." He muttered, trying to convince himself of it.

"Come on, let's sit down." Renjun urged, getting the two of them to sit down on the plastic chairs.

"I filed a report." Jaemin finally says. "Against Donghyuck's father." 

"You did?" Renjun turned to him, shocked.

"Yeah. It's actually a pretty good case since Donghyuck was distressed enough to go in premature heat, but he's definitely going to try his best to stop it. I'm hoping that this will mean that he will be taken away from his father, that would be the best case scenario."

Renjun nodded his head in agreement. Donghyuck's father was powerful though, they would need help if they wanted to push it through.

"We should ask Jeno's father to help us." They both had the same thought.

Donghyuck's father and Jeno's father had grown up together and have had a long-standing rivalry, even now they still hate each other. "Would he agree though?"

"He's a good man. And plus Jeno has gotten wrapped up in all this, so I don't think he will say no."

"Hmn, I agree, but he isn't even in the country." Nowadays the man spent most of his time in Japan where his tech company is located. None of them had seen him in months.

He isn't the best father truthfully. He's always been too focused on his business and it only got worse when Jeno's mother passed away when he was a child. 

"He will come. He hasn't even visited Jeno yet." 

Renjun sighed, "I hope you're right."

\---

Jeno fought through the haze clouding his mind.

The burning of his body had calmed down to a small fire burning in the pit of his stomach. 

He felt nauseous, and turned his head to vomit over the side of his bed.

"Patient Lee, your awake!" The voice made his head pound as he laid back down.

"What's going on?" He croaked out. Jeno couldn't remember the past few days at all.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember. I'm your doctor, you were triggered in premature rut."

Premature... _"Donghyuck!"_ He shot up. Donghyuck, what happened to Donghyuck? What happened to him?!

"Please calm down, it's not good for you to get agitated."

But it was already too late as Jeno tried to get up, nearly pulling his arm out of the IV drip.

"Jeno! Jeno!" Suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and he went still. 

"It's okay. Just calm down Jeno-ah." Renjun whispered, gently calming him down.

"R-Renjun? Is that really you?" Jeno asked, wondering if this was just a dream.

"Of course it's me. Who else do you think it would be?" 

"... It really is you?"

Sighing, Renjun pulled away. "Take a good look at my face. Of course it's me!"

Jeno felt himself tear up, "W-What are you doing here? Did you run away? Or did your parents allow you to come back?"

"My parents allowed me to come back. I'm here now, I won't leave again." 

Jeno quietly brought his hands up to hold Renjun tighter, trying his hardest to reassure himself that he was here.

Being alone was so difficult. The entire time he felt like he was lit on fire and it wouldn't go away no matter what he did.

It was _unbearable._

But Jeno knew he couldn't tell them. It would only make them more worried for Donghyuck.

Speaking of Donghyuck...

"Nana, I'm hungry. Think you can sneak me some food from the cafe?" He asked the boy.

"Your supposed to eat the food the nurses give you." Jaemin retorts.

"But you know that it tastes disgusting!" He whines, knowing that the beta would eventually give in.

"Ugh, fine." 

Once Jaemin was gone, Jeno focused his attention on Renjun.

"How much does Jaemin know?" He asked straight-forwardly. Renjun looked up at him surprised. 

"Not a lot. I didn't want to tell him until we had a chance to talk. He's been through a lot. We've been through a lot." He added.

Jeno sighed. "We have, haven't we? You better not ever leave us again Huang Renjun, or I will personally go to hunt you down."

The older boy laughed. "I don't think you will have to do that. I love you guys too much to ever willing leave."

His eyebrows shot up at the use of the word, but not for long as Jeno started to smile.

_"What haven't you guys told me?"_

They both froze as Jaemin entered the room again.

"Well? What is it that is better for me not to know?" He asked again, and they could tell that he was angry.

"Jaemin..." Renjun reached out, and the boy took a step back.

"Just tell me already! What's up with you guys and your secrets?! I'm not a weakling! I deserve the whole story as much as you do!"

"Of course you do, we were just... not sure how to tell you." It sounded like a weak excuse even to his ears.

"You can tell me now."

Jeno looked over at Renjun helplessly. How were they supposed to explain all this? 

"Come on Jaemin, I will explain to you outside." Renjun gently ushered the boy to the door.

Jeno closed his eyes, leaning his head forward as he heard the escalating argument outside.

Once Renjun returned, the boy looked a little worse for wear. "He's... taking some time to process everything. He feels a little betrayed."

The words sting him a little, because he knows it's his fault. "He's tired. I don't blame him." Jeno muttered sadly, trying to hold in his emotions.

Jaemin had to carry the weight of everything that happened as the rest of them fell beside him, and he had done a great job, but it had been too much for him.

"He needs time to recover." 

\---

Jaemin tried to ignore it.

As Jeno recovered, and summer break passed, they had to return to school.

Things... were different.

Their foursome, had turned into a threesome. Donghyuck avoided them any chance he got.

He isn't sure why, but Jaemin was certain it had something to do with his father.

Secondly, he wasn't sure how to treat Jeno and Renjun.

Jaemin isn't sure what exactly he's feeling.  
He doesn't want to blame them, but... it still _hurts_ , and he doesn't know what to do to get rid of it.

Donghyuck was the one who knew what to do in these types of situations, the one who would step forward and fix everything, but he wasn't here.

Jaemin had heard that his father had tried taking him out of school, only to be convinced otherwise that it was too late for him to take Donghyuck out, but he had managed to get him transferred to another class.

Everybody was suddenly curious why they didn't seem to be friends anymore, and it would be a lie to say that he wasn't bothered by it.

Jaemin just wanted everybody to stop trying to butt into what isn't their business.

"Min?" His mother called out, and he glanced over at her sullenly.

"You haven't eaten all that much... Are you feeling okay?" She asked concerned, and Jaemin could feel his stomach trying to roll over in guilt.

"I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind." He lied, going back to picking at his food.

His parents looked at each other, before his father spoke up. "Jaemin, I heard that the case against Donghyuck's father is going well."

"Is it?" He muttered monotonously.

"Yes. They sent out a notice for Donghan to go to the police station."

"That's good. I'm happy for Hyuck."

He could feel his mother jaw drop at his lack of emotion, but he didn't have it in him to care.

"Jaemin, what's with your lack of reaction? I thought you would be happy." 

He is happy, but he can't find it in himself to show a reaction. He pushed his plate away, getting up from the table. "I'll be going to my room."

He doesn't want to bother with his parents, so he stays up in his room for the rest of the night.

To be truthful, Jaemin didn't have it in him to feel too much of anything right now. From all that has happened, he was emotionally exhausted to the point that he had gone numb.

_Let's just go to sleep. Things will be better in the morning. Things will be better-_

There was a loud click sound, and suddenly his window swung open as a figure tumbled through. Jaemin stared with wide eyes at the boy who stood proudly in his room.

"Nana!" Donghyuck greeted brightly. The smile on his face was a sight that had been missing for some time, and just seeing it made Jaemin want to reach out and hug him.

Luckily Donghyuck already knew what he needed. "What are you doing here? Your father doesn't know right?" Jaemin asked, locking his arms around the boy's back.

"No, I snuck out with a little help from Mark hyung."

 _Mark?_ He pulled away to face the boy. "You mean that so-called fiancée of yours?"

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, "We're not getting married nor are we planning on it. He already has Yukhei hyung."

Jaemin softened. "Why did you ignore us at school? Do you know how worried we all were?"

The omega smiled, "I know. Mark hyung told me as much, but it was better that I keep away from you guys until everything's sorted out. Abeoji... He's really overbearing right now."

"Did he do anything to you? Hurt you or anything?"

Donghyuck's eyes grows sad and distant, but he shook his head. "No. He didn't."

"Your lying. I can tell when your lying." 

"It's that obvious huh?" The boy joked, but it came off too sad and serious.

"What did he say to you?" Jaemin asked again. Donghyuck moved to lay down on his bed, not saying anything for a while as he stared up at the ceiling mindlessly.

"He... He threatened you guys. Said that he'll destroy you guys and all that crap. But he also... He told me the truth behind Eomma's accident."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I was thinking. Abeoji started going on a rant about how she was cheating on him with all these people and that karma finally caught up with her because she died with her lover in the accident." 

No, that can't be. Donghyuck's mother would never do that. No matter how badly his father treated her, she wouldn't do that. 

"I knew that wasn't the truth. I know my mother, she wouldn't do that. So I looked into it and I... I found out that the guy was a lawyer. He worked at your father's firm actually. So, I have something to ask of you. Do you think you can ask your father what my mother was doing with that guy? He must know something, anything." Donghyuck pleaded.

"Of course I will. You know I wouldn't say no." Jaemin replied, and Donghyuck exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Good. Jaemin I-I have to go now. Abeoji usually checks in on me at midnight, I have to go before he catches me." 

Donghyuck quickly disappears through the window as quickly as he had came, and Jaemin was left stunned.

His father knew something. He knew something and didn't tell him.

I have to find out what it is. Jaemin got up, hurrying over to his father's study where he was still up. 

"Min?" The older alpha looked up from his papers to look at his son. "What is it?"

"Appa, if I ask you something, you will tell me right?" Jaemin asked. His father's face went unreadable for a moment before he nodded his head.

"Of course. Depending on what it is."

"Well this time, I don't care what rule your breaking. You have to tell me." He walked up to the desk, unflinching from the steel look in his father's eyes.

"Did Donghyuck's mother approach you before she died?" 

Suddenly his father leaned back in his chair, "I was wondering when you were going to ask me that."

"So you knew? You knew and didn't tell me? Or Donghyuck? Or or anyone?" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"Jaemin, you have to get something straight. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell you. I couldn't. The case belonged to someone else, and I didn't want anything about it coming out." The alpha explained.

"What is the case even about?" Jaemin asked. Surely his father can at least tell him this.

"It's about custody over Donghyuck." 

Wow. Okay, this was unexpected. "Donghyuck's mother was trying to take custody away from his father?"

The alpha nodded his head. "You can't tell anyone about this Jaemin. Word can't be leaked out, do you understand?"

"Can I at least tell Jeno and Renjun?" 

Jaemin didn't want to keep something like this from them. They were in this together.

"Fine. But that's it. Keep your mouths shut and Donghyuck should be away from his father soon enough."

Jaemin nodded his head, before being asked to leave the room.

Was this really happening? 

Jaemin could only hope everything would go smoothly.

\---

Donghyuck was confused.

"Go live with halmeoni?" He repeated.

Donghyuck hadn't seen his grandmother in quite some time. The last time he saw her was at the funeral. 

He missed the kind old lady who adored him and always baked him treats.

Something about the sentence ticked off his father as the man struggled to contain his temper.

"Yes, go live with them for the time being while I sort some things out."

Wait... Was this Jaemin told me about? The case that Eomma was working on?

Donghyuck struggled to contain himself as he nodded his head. "Yes, abeoji."

"Don't be too happy." His father warned. "You will return soon enough."

As if. He scoffed in his thoughts, but quietly kept on eating so that he wouldn't seem too happy.

Once he was done, he rushed upstairs.

"Mark hyung?" He called the beta.

Over the past few weeks, Donghyuck had grown quite close with Mark. He was cute, and treated him like a little brother.

"Yeah? What is it Hyuck?" 

"Abeoji says I'm going to live with my grandparents. It worked! The plan worked!"

Mark laughed. "I'm glad for you. Have you told the boys yet?"

Donghyuck shook his head before remembering that the elder couldn't see him. "No. Have you forgotten? Abeoji gave me a child-proofed phone so I can't call them. Tell them for me."

"I will. I'm sure they'll be happy."

Donghyuck hummed. "Are they still weird around each other?"

He had heard about the fallout between the boys over something, and how even though they still stuck together, things were a little weird between them.

"A little bit, but they're okay."

"That's good. Anyway, hyung, how's things going with Lucas hyung?" He teased.

Mark spluttered, making Donghyuck laugh. God, he always got so flustered whenever someone would bring up Yukhei. It was a miracle that no one has discovered their relationship.

"Hyung, after this do you think abeoji will give up on the engagement between us?" He asked softly

His father was still pushing for it, so much so that he looked like a fool. Why would he give up the Huang Corporation to go after another company that wasn't even so interested? 

"I don't know, but I do know that mum is getting pretty annoyed with your father. No offense and all."

"None taken." Donghyuck replied.

They chatted for a while longer until they ended the call.

As the omega laid in bed, he couldn't help but think that maybe things were finally starting to work out.

\---

"You really didn't have to come and help me." Donghyuck repeated, watching as the two boys loaded his stuff off the truck.

Mark had told Jaemin, having become their means of communication, and the boy had gone on to tell the others. 

Meaning that when he showed up with his truck full of stuff, he was greeted by the sight of three over-eager boys who seem to have missed him a lot. 

"Nonsense. Of course we would help." Jeno replied, grabbing another box to put inside the house.

"They were the ones who insisted. When they found out you were moving away from your father, they were really happy." Jaemin said, sipping on his drink.

"You know, you could help?" Renjun asked sarcastically.

"You guys are almost done. Plus you were the ones who insisted on it." The beta smiled cheekily, making the older boy roll his eyes.

Donghyuck smiled. He had missed them, missed the easy banter between them.

"The least you can do after we helped you is let us stay for lunch." Jeno demanded, hot and sweaty.

"I don't think you guys are even going to let me have a choice in the matter." Donghyuck muttered, seeing the three of them sitting on the couch with no intentions of getting up.

"You boys are so sweet. Of course you can stay." His grandmother laughed.

"How long have you four been dating?" She went on to ask, and immediately there were four pairs of eyes on her.

"Halmeoni!"

"I-It's not like that."

"Your mistaken."

"Really?" Was all she said in response, the cheeky smile Donghyuck had inherited playing on his face. "Well you boys better sort it out while I make us some lunch."

The four boys awkwardly looked over at each other, unsure of what to do. Donghyuck most of all, because it was his grandmother who had assumed that they were dating.

"I'm sorry for that. You know how old people can get." He laughed awkwardly, the sound making him winch in embarrassment.

"What's wrong with what she said?" Jaemin asked.

He had stayed quiet the whole time, observing the situation.

"I mean, we all like each other." He said, and his words would have come off a lot more confident if he hadn't blushed up to the tips of his ears as he said it. "What's the problem with it?"

"W-What?" Donghyuck stuttered out in shock.

"I'm saying.... that I like all of you. Why are you so surprised?" Jaemin repeated, and Donghyuck spluttered to answer.

"Okay, this is the first time you have ever told me you liked me, and secondly if you want me to be your boyfriend, then just ask. Renjun? Jeno?"  He called out, snapping the two alphas out of their daze.

"What do you think? I know Jaemin already confessed to you guys so..." 

Donghyuck didn't want to admit it, but he would be crushed if they said they didn't like him.

He had waited for so long for this moment, convinced that it would never come and that all his waiting would be in vain.

When he had locked the three boys in his room to sort out their feelings, it was more because Donghyuck hadn't wanted them to chance upon him crying.

Renjun's eyes softened as he looked at the omega. "Hyuck, Jaemin wouldn't have confessed if we weren't all sure. We like you Lee Donghyuck."

Donghyuck's heart stuttered in his chest as he glanced between the three males. 

And suddenly he began to cry.

"Yah, why are you crying?"

"Are you not happy? Do you want us to redo the confession?"

Donghyuck shook his head. "N-No. I'm just h-happy."

Renjun smiled softly, reaching up to wipe away his tears. 

"He's so cute."  Jaemin mutters under his breath. 

Jeno chuckles, leaning his head on the boy's shoulder. "Your cute as well."

Jaemin side-eyes him, taking in Jeno's cute eye smile. This was his way of asking if everything was okay between them.

"Of course I already know that." He teased back, heart warming as he sees the boy smile wider.

Even if Jaemin had been angry at first, there was no way he could stay angry at his boys for long.

He loved them too much for that. 

"Hey, hey, break up the love fest over here." Donghyuck steps in-between them, grabbing onto Jeno's arm and pushing Jaemin aside.

"Yah, are you abandoning us for Jeno?" He asks in fake shock as Renjun snickers quietly.

"Well we are dating so-" Donghyuck smiles, tightening his grip on the alpha.

"Wait- so your saying yes?" 

"It's been a yes for a long time you idiots." 

Jaemin's jaw drops and he turns to Renjun who merely shrugs in response.

"Since when do you give so much attitude?"

"Since I just became your boyfriend. Now deal with it."

Renjun comes closer to him, pulling the boy in by his waist to whisper into his ear, "Just let him be. Hyuck's happy."

And seeing him happy made them happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done!
> 
> This story really got away from me in the best way possible XD I have really grown to like this universe, and there's some things that I want to elaborate on, so expect some one-shots in the future! But I'm really busy because I'm starting to write a series of fics starring with the 00line+mark as the main, and also a bts series and a EXO series so wow, I've got a lot to do. They all will eventually be posted on this site, but if you want to look me up on other sites than ask and I'll provide you my account name :)


End file.
